


I never noticed the ceilings were so low, i never saw the cracks in the window, I never saw myself  as sentimental but here I go...

by sal_paradise



Series: Soft and Tender Gabriel Lorca aka  Fuck you Disco Writers [5]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, ash is the very smitten youngman, ash is there to whiskhim away, empath au, hand holding, lorca is empath, lorca is nervous to get close to people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: for  kat-corwellin which Empaths are  a thing  and Locra and  ash meet  and  can't help falling  for  eachother  even if it's  not a  good  idea..





	I never noticed the ceilings were so low, i never saw the cracks in the window, I never saw myself  as sentimental but here I go...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dametokillfor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/gifts).



> my boys are happy wherever i write them  
> enjoy the empath au
> 
> I never noticed the ceilings were so low, I never saw all the cracks on the window, I never saw  
> Myself as sentimental, but here I go
> 
> Without you, I've been standing 'round like a statue, laying on the floor thinking about you, I talk  
> To myself like the crazies do, otherwise I'm great, what about you?  
> ~ staue- low millions

Gabriel Lorca was  not one to say that he swooned like a  victorian woman the first time Ash Tyler  walked through his door.

 

But... when he  crossed through that  threshold and that wave of thoughts  hit him. Well Lorca staggered where he stood- a  slight, panic self chastising sensation hit him like a wave  to the face and he couldn’t help grunting in pain and annoyance.

_ Christ  why did some people  have to think so hard. _

He  grimaced  as the younger  man bustled around his old  weathered shop like a small hurricane. The  frantic thoughts were making him nauseous.

He need this  boy out now.

“Can i help you  sir?”

Ash looked up for the first  time, and and those dark eyes locked with his  and something softened - those chocolate brown eyes  that crinkled at their corners- as the man smiled

“Oh um,  didn't see you there” he managed.

Lorca  blinked “ it’s my shop.”

Again the boy  gave a coy grin “so it is- I’m sorry  I’m not with it today.”

Lorca hummed in agreement “you don’t say.”

 

Ash nodded  pushing back strands of dark, charcoal  colored hair, “I’m sorry I’m a mess, I forgot my best  friends birthday and I’m meeting her in a hour do you think-  you could help me?”

_ Fuck. he’s  a puppy dog . _

 

Gabriel sighed  as a rule he usually  didn't get close to people - especially  pretty-boys- honestly -too-good-lookin- to -be-fair -boys- but but  he need to stop the desperation leaking out of the other man like a  leaky faucet. He pushed back the desire to want to run his hand through those  locks of hair.

He shook his  head.

Shit  this was fucking with him he  needed this guy outta here fast.

“How long  do you have?”

A sheepish smile.

“An hour”

“Living  dangerously  Mr?-”

“Ash, Ash tyler”  he extended his hand  which Lorca looked at but ignored. Gabriel pretended he didn’t see the look of  disappointment.

“Gabriel  Lorca” he  replied.

A warm smile  greeted him “ what  a wonderful name, how  fitting.”

Lorca  blinked.

“Fitting?”

“Lorca- a poet of love and  Gabriel the angel hearld bringing  good news- Hopefully good news- like a  desperate birthday gift.”

Lorca  laughed  despite himself.

“I’m not  a miracle worker but let’s see shall we?”

Xxx

 

Being a  teenager was  difficult it was  only twice as hard  when you’re an empath.-

Long  before  society started recognizing  that it was made up of more than regular boring people  a young Gabriel Lorca had suffered through the emotional  cesspool of high school. Where everyday had been the worst day of his life.

 

Everyone  had just said  it was puberty- he begged to differ.

It was  some of the  worst years of his life and  didn’t end without leaving some  scars.

It wasn't till years later  he would come to learn that he was nothing like his peers and for good  reason.

Chist  no wonder so many  young empaths in his day took their lives.

Before the world turned on  its head to show there was more the regular people  and pre- special schools days where empaths could be eased into  society...

 

In the time since he had more or less  learned how control his powers;But he was still a  freak by society’s standard.

A empath could feel  emotions, manipulate them in some  cases.

People seemed to confuse that  for psychic.

It scared them.

 

Despite the growth they were still not well taken to.  They were seen as manipulators, untrustworthy. He admired   some of the younger generation for wearing their status on their  sleeves it wasn’t for him.

 

Lorca’s own  experience made him withdraw  -most people were too much. He  felt like he was drowning in their  feelings. He picked a profession in which he made money, got out but  was not overwhelmed.

He owned a small used book shop.

He liked  readers for the most part they had  quiet thoughts

They were peaceful.

Except  Ash Tyler.

His  small portable hurricane who made him feel like  he was drowning in joy and pity all at once.

Despite himself since  meeting the younger man he wasn’t  far from his thoughts. His mind wandered to him unwillingly... when he was out on the  street sometimes he felt like he sensed his chaotic thoughts.

_ That  wasn’t possible... _

Still he could  feel himself in the perfect world- being wooed  by those big brown eyes, those gorgeous locks  of hair….

_ No that  wasn’t for  him. _

 

It  was best to keep the boy at  arm's length he wasn’t privy to that.

 

But  every night despite how  he chastised himself he dreamed  of touching that beautiful sandalwood  flesh hands linked together in a way he knew he  could never do in real life.

He awoke with a sense of  loss he couldn't place.

 

Xxxxx

After Ash had appeared the first time he  assumed he would never see him again.

He was surprised  when a few days later he burst through the door.Lorca blinked as the other  man’s smile lit up upon spotting him.

“Let me guess another  birthday emergency Mr. Tyler?”

Ash laughed and  it hit Lorca like  the fizzing bubbles in pop.

_ Christ. _

“No I just wanted to come and  say thank you properly, I realized how much of  a wreck I was that day.”

Lorca shrugged “ it’s my  job, you paid me so it’s unnecessary but  thank you for your thoughtfulness.”

Ash blinked.

“ I know but I have a confession now that I’m here.”

Lorca tensed.

“I’m a bookstore owner not a therapist Mr. Tyler- if you’re looking for one she  lives three blocks down if you’re interested” Lorca managed dismissively.

 

The boys emotions  were flying everywhere he was  confused, slightly hurt by Lorca’s attitude  and they started to feel like pinpricks of pain on his skull.

He sighed.

“Look” Ash  ventured “ if you’re not doing anything I  was wondering if you wanted to maybe grab a drink with me?” he dropped his gaze,  skin flushed in nervousness.

Lorca snorted.

“  Really? you don’t even know me, not one bit.” he knew  he was being harsh, but if it pushed the boy out the door so be it. He couldn’t do this. He didn’t deserve this.

The crushed look on Tyler’s face  told Lorca he had succeeded.

 

“I’m sorry  I thought- I mean you’re a handsome man and-”

“ Do you ask all employees in stores out?”

“No”

“Hoping you’ll get lucky?”

“No, I-”

“Mr. Tyler can I help with anything else?”

“I’m sorry I- “ he tried to back away and knocked some books down.

Lorca sighed as he bent down to retrieve them only to have his and Ash’s  hand brush. Lorca gasped and jumped back as if he has been electrocuted.  A burst of feelings, embarrassment, regret, hurt washed over him making him stagger and gasp.

Ash stared; As Lorca scrambled away from him. He needed to put  distance between them but he could feel the worry rolling off the younger man.  “ you okay?”

 

Lorca was  stumbling to the door to lock it he couldn’t have anyone bothering him as  the feelings of dread grew.

“  Gabriel? Are you-?” he reached out again and Lorca flinched “don’t” he rasped “ I need you- to leave”

The sense of confusion made him dizzy, he was drowning as the younger man stood there.

“What’s wrong?”

“ I’m a bloody fucking empath is  what’s wrong” he panted as realization dawned on Ash’s face.

“Oh shit. I didn’t-”

“Leave!”

the fear  grew- he couldn’t  breath- the pity, the  fear it was hell bent on suffocating him as  he clawed at his throat uselessly.

“GET OUT” Lorca  snarled.

And  that seemed to be enough snap the spell.

Ash was back out the door as Lorca slammed it shut behind him and slumped to the floor curling in on himself  as the feeling left with the boy.

He  spent the evening on the floor. Too tired to rise. The dreams didn’t come back that night

 

Xxxx

 

It had been years  since Lorca had met  such a strong broadcaster  as Ash Tyler he might as well have a megaphone pressed to Lorca’s temple at max volume for all the good the distance did him.

Lorca could sense him, when he was out and about in the city this  scared the crap out of Gabriel he had never sensed anything like that.

 

He thought he  scared the other man away once and for all but a week later late one evening, the  bell above his door chimed and there he was.

They were silent.

Ash looked meek. Taking cautious  steps into the shop

I’m not made of glass  Mr. Tyler what can I do you for?”

Ash swallowed nervously “ I wanted to apologize  I- I didn’t know.”

“- congratulations”

“It’s my  first time meeting a empath.”

“Again mazel tov, congratulations.” Lorca  replied flatly.

“I didn’t  know-”

“Good then I’m doing my  job. You weren't supposed to know.”

“I-”

“Look  Mr. Tyler, before you burst a blood vessel trying to figure how to speak to me. Let me help you. I’ve had it my  whole adult life, no it’s not hereditary, yes it’s why I’m the right bastard that I am because if I’m lucky I come home with a  slight headache, on a day to day basis. 

Ash blinked.

“Yes it’s the reason, I don’t get close to people and apologies for not  returning the handshake it’s a personal choice.”

 

Ash just   frowned slightly.

Lorca  winces “please don’t pity me. It feel like being sucker punched in the face.”

Ash’s frown deepened “shit sorry. I’m not doing it on purpose.”

 

Lorca sighed “ I know you’re not  look I-” he paused, rubbing a tired hand over his face “I know you're not doing any of this intentionally. It's just not a good  idea for us to do -” he gestured widely.

“This  whatever this is- my kind aren’t meant to be around others.”

Silence  descended again. Growing into an uncomfortable length.

 

“I think that’s a lie”  Ash ventured finally

Lorca started “oh?”

“you've never been treated well. You deserve to have that  at least once.

Lorca snorted “are you  trying to sweep me off my  feet Mr.Tyler?”

 

“I’m trying my best here. I thought  it was obvious geeze” Lorca chuckled despite himself “To be honest most people usually fall for the eyes.”

That got another chuckle out of him.

“You're not going to give up are you?”

”Not at least without  valid reason and saying you’re not  worthy doesn't count as one.”

 

Lorca  sighed “I’m not going to be stupid enough to say  I don’t  think you’re  attractive that  would be a lie.”

Ash smile widened.

 

“But-” he sighed  rubbing his head nervously  _ what harm could it do? _  He thought  “ fine- all right Mr. Tyler  wine and dine me.”

The smile  that lit Ash’s face  was infectious as he all but bounced in excitement .

“ great tomorrow night  sound alright?”

Lorca smile.

“Yes tomorrow  night sounds fine”

Ash grinned  widely as he all but  ran out the door 

“All right  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Lorca couldn’t keep the grin off his  face the rest of the night.

Xxx

Gabriel  sighed.It’s been too long since he's done this.He  brushed his hair and straightened his blazer

And tried to  breath through his nerves.

He felt like a school boy.

There  was a knock on the door.

Lorca smiled  at his reflection-Here  goes everything.

 He  unlocked the door and there stood  Ash.

He looked wonderful.

Dressed in a maroon blazer and slacks he was all the preening peacock Lorca has imagined him to be, his hair swept back in a pompadour style,  aviator sunglasses on.

He pulled down the glasses  to look Gabriel over.

“Gabriel.”

”Ash”

“ You look -”

“-Wonderful”  they finished together.

Ash chuckled “”please  I’m supposed to be paying you the compliments  gotta sweep you off your feet and all that.”

Lorca chuckled it had been happening a lot since meeting  Ash.

“ Well where  are going?” Lorca ventured

Ash smiled “ you’ll see.”

Xxxx

 

A planetarium. A night sky  show, the quiet awe and wonder of the crowd.

It was perfect.

Gabriel  had never felt so at  ease as they watched the  wonders of the galaxy unfold before them. It was immense  and they were but particles in its ratitus.

Ash  couldn't  help but admire  Gabriel smile, his joy and  wonder as he closed his eyes and eased into the sense of  peace, he wanted so badly to hold Lorca’s hand, to tell him so.

 

But he  held back simply  admiring what he saw  ;The stars lit Lorca up as if he belonged there and Ash was  stunned in his beauty

 

Lorca noticed his  Ash’s tender smile, how the  starlight streaked his hair with golds and  silvers and lit him from the inside and for the first time in  forever he want me to touch...Consequences be damned.

Afterwards Ash led him to a quiet Mexican restaurant he  knew in the neighbourhood commenting softly “it’s about 10 minutes  from my house.”

Lorca  flushed.

As the two settled in Ash seemed to want to impress Lorca  with his growing spanish skills and was knocked back in surprise when Lorca  spoke in perfect spanish.

Ash blinked.

“I spent  4 years in Peru and  7 in South America in general.”

Ash chuckled softly

_ Full of  surprises _

They talked, about their lives,  their jobs their interests, and Ash was  moved by the difficult situations of the empath and how many  things he himself took for granted.

The night wore on,  when the restaurant closed neither was  ready to say goodbye.

 

Xxx

Slow  and steady walk  home full of tacos, churros and  tequila.

Lorca grimaced.

He  wasn't a young man anymore

“So Gabriel Lorca have I successfully  wined and dined you?”

“Lorca nodded  holding back a burp  “ I think so Mr. Tyler.”

They stood at the corner  where they were to part ways

“Thank you for the lovely  evening.”

“It was  my pleasure, In  fact If I may be so inclined” Ash   managed “ I’d like to do it again, and  again and again as long as you’ll let me.”

Lorca stopped .

“Ash-”

“Don’t push me away just  yet Gabriel, at least give me a chance.”

Slowly he  held up his hand and gently and Lorca did the same  ever so gently Ash wrapped a pinky finger around Gabriel’s.

Physical contact.

There was a sharp intake of breath and a visible ripple  went through Lorca’s form.

“Ash-”

The younger man hummed “ you’re okay Gabriel. We’re ok.”

His finger  twined a little  harder and Lorca could feel the soothing waves  he was trying to emit.

 Lorca  stood there  frozen stiff.

“Ash-”

He  shushed him quietly “one step at  time.” he let go and the wave of emotions faltered.

“What do you  think? Worth a try?”

Despite himself  Lorca smiled.

“Okay. let’s try.”

 

XXX

Days turned into weeks, movies,  walks through the park, quiet dinners, shopping  trips, grocery shopping, yoga and on and on. There  were highs and lows as there were in everything, sometimes  the world was too much Ash tried to catch him as much as possible on  those days....

It was learning curve for both of them, no one ever said having a partner  who could feel your emotions before you even knew what they were was easy. 

It could be  frustrating, sometimes Lorca would react  differently depending on his mood, sometimes  Ash’s reactions were so strong he made his partner ill, or sometimes Lorca would simply state something like “before you get  angry” two steps ahead of the game.

It took some getting used  to.

While Ash was an  open book .

Lorca was a diary with passcode encryption.

Ash had to learn the best he could to  gauge him and help him as he could

They learned from each other Ash learned how to meditate and get better  control of his emotions and Lorca learned to let people in to rely on others. They slowly  expanded eachother’s horizons.

Once while they  watched a movie at Gabriel’s house and Ash suddenly stopped and glanced down.

Gabriel  had been commenting on the  ridiculous movie they were watching .

“Hmm Ash?”

His  gaze drifted downwards.

 And there in the shared popcorn bowl, their hands  were interlinked

Lorca  simply stared as Ash  flipped his hand to hold Lorca’s tenderly.

He felt  nothing but peace.

Ash seemed stunned and Lorca  hadn’t pulled his gaze away from their  hands

“Gabe? You okay?

“Thank you” he managed  quietly as he returned the hold.

Xxxxx

It was Gabriel’s birthday.

Ash had taken him for night of dinner and dancing  at the aquarium where they did themed drinks and you could dance under the blue  majesty of nature.

They  may have filled up on one too many  drinks and not enough oue d'oeuvres. Alcohol  making them buzz lightly; Lorca was pressed to Ash’s chest, This had been months  and months of progress and growing together.

“ Happy  birthday Darling “ Ash mutters as they swayed gently  to the music.

 

Lorca smiled brightly, Ash notices his pupils are blown wide, as he all but  nuzzles himself into his chest. Lorca can feel it in Ash, his joy, his desire it’s like  getting drunk on his emotions. He gives him another wide grin.

“It feels good does it  always feel this good?” he was practically boneless in Ash’s grip  truly relaxed, blissed out.

Ash chuckled softly against his neck  his wonder at the good feelings makes him both happy he could give that  feeling to his partner and sad he had never had the chance to feel it and placed a gentle kiss on his collar bone while felt like small tingling sparks to Lorca.

“With the  right person always” he muttered.

“Thanks for  not giving up on me.”  Gabriel managed quietly   slowly before Ash could react, Lorca bent in and stole a kiss from lips.

He  was stunned; But  quick to react as he  respond in earnest chasing  after Lorca’s lips, he savoured  their hesitance, their softness and  tenderness which he had only dreamed of. 

“ thanks for letting me  try” Ash managed rather breathlessly  against his lips

Lorca   grinned.

“My Pleasure  my darling.”

He  reached for Ash’s  hand and knew from that point on  he’d be okay.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you know where i'm at life-on-the-geek-side tummbllllrrrrr


End file.
